clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Field-Op
A Field-Op is a mini-mission that EPF Agents can solve every week. Unlike regular missions, they are played in the online rooms of Club Penguin, and you can't go back and do previous Field-Ops. When an EPF Agent completes a Field-Op, he or she will get a medal. With these medals, penguins can get Elite Gear from the Elite Gear Shop in their EPF Spy Phone. During the Field-Ops you find out EPF secrets, like finding out the pole on the Ski Hill is the EPF Antenna and the red couch in the Lodge Attic contains a hidden device. List of Field-Ops Field-Ops Spoilers ---- Field-Ops ---- #Go to the Town, stand near big "S", and follow instructions. #Go to the Ski Hill, stand near the pole, and follow instructions. #Go to the Cave Mine, stand near by the light device, and follow instructions. #Go to the Lodge Attic, stand near the red couch, and follow instructions. #Go to the Forest, stand near to microphone, and follow instructions. #Go to the Recycling Plant, stand near to the desk, and follow instructions. #Go to the Beacon, stand near to the light, and follow instructions. #Go to the Dojo Courtyard, stand near the projector, and follow instructions. #Go to the Stadium, stand near to the cash register, and follow instructions. #Go to the Coffee Shop, stand near the steamer, and follow instructions. #Go to the Lighthouse, stand near the speaker at the bottom left hand corner, and follow instructions. #Go to the Snow Forts, stand near the clock tower, and follow instructions. #Go to the Hidden Lake, stand near the broken Aqua Grabber, and follow instructions. #Go to the Iceberg, stand near the top left tip, and follow instructions. #Go to the Beach, stand near the buoy, and follow instructions. #Go to the Dance Lounge, stand near the curtain, and follow instructions. #Go to the Cave, stand near the middle window, and follow instructions. #Go to the Dock, stand near the Hydro-Hopper boat, and follow instructions. #Go to the Beach, stand near the shells, and follow instructions. #Go to the Mine, stand near the table by the Puffle Rescue game, and follow instructions. #Go to the EPF Command Room, stand near the computer that has the Club Penguin map, and follow instructions. #Go to the Hidden Lake, stand near the big barrel, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Everyday Phoning Facility, stand near the Telephone, and follow the instructions. #Go to the VR Room, stand near the 3rd tile on the bottom, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Cove, stand near the rope, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Plaza, stand near the Stage Booth, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Ski Village, stand near the back of the Tour Guide booth, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Night Club, stand near the speaker beneath the Dance Contest game, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Hidden Lake, stand near the broken Aqua Grabber, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Ski Hill, stand near the pole and follow the instructions. #Go to the Forest, stand between the trees and rocks at top. #Go to the Night Club, stand just to the upper-right of the Disco Ball and follow the instructions. #Go to the Box Dimension, stand near the box at the top left opposite the exit and follow the instructions. #Go to the Recycling Plant stand near the coumputer and follow the instructions. #Go to the Ski Village, stand in between the Ski Lodge and the Everyday Phoning Facility and follow the instructions. #Go to the Stadium, stand in the 'Sports' stand and follow the instructions. #Go to the Mine Shack, stand in the Herbert Snow Statue and follow the instructions. #Go to the Cave,and stand in the center of the middle window(the grey one) #Go to the Lodge Attic, and stand by the suitcase and follow the instructions. #Go to the Iceberg, and stand on the left side of the iceberg and follow the instructions. #Go to the Dock by the trees in the top right,and follow instructions. #Go to the Coffee Shop and stand in the plant between the two red couches and follow the instructions. #Go to the EPF Command Room, stand near the computer that has the Club Penguin map, and follow instructions. #Go to the Cove, stand on the left side of the rock, and follow instructions. #Go to the Cave, go to the bottom right corner, and follow instructions. #Go to the Ski Village go to the pot of the yellow flowers on the Everyday Phoning Facility and follow the instructions. #Go to the Mine, then go into the Mine Cave, go over to the machine, and follow instructions. #Go to Classified Area, by entering the Ice Cave, and going through the Laser Mazes. Then trap Herbert in a Mini AC3000. During the Great Snow Race party. #Go to the Boiler Room, stand on the left side of the File Cabinet, and follow instructions. #Go to the Snow Forts, and stand next to the Clock Tower, and follow instructions. #Go to the Hidden Lake and stand on the waterfall, and follow instructions. Beneath the Forest, via hole under the boulder. #Go to the EPF Command Room during the Halloween Party 2011 and stand next to the System Defender game, and follow instructions. #Go to the Night Club and stand next to the pumpkin with shades on top of one of the speakers. #Go to the Mine and stand on the left side of the Puffle Rescue game. #Go to the Pet Shop and stand to left of the toy puffle plasma ball. This field op was given to protect Pufflescape. #Go to the Cove, and stand on the right bottom corner. This field op was probably located there because all the elements are found there. ---- Training-Ops ---- #Go to the Cave Mine stand on the snowball machine and follow the instructions. #Go to the Forest and sit on the big rock in the middle of the room and follow the instructions. #Go to Hidden Lake and go to the wrecked Aqua Grabber then follow the instructions. #Go to Candy Dimension and go to the candy cane (right) on the hill then follow the instructions. #Go to EPF HQ and go to the computer stations then follow instructions. Mini-games There is a different game for about every other field op. Destroy the circuits! You must match the circles' symbols in 60 seconds. Once a pair is matched they will turn green and explode. Match all of them to overload the circuits. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 1, 3, 5, 8, 11, 18, 22, 29, 33, 45, 47 and 53. Power up the chipset! You have to guide the micro battery to the microchips to recharge them using the arrow keys. When the battery power is drained out go back to the recharger to refill it. Avoid the traps scattered around. If you get hit by a trap the battery power goes down. Get hit three times and the battery is destroyed. Keep repeating the process until all the microchips are recharged. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 2, 4, 7, 10, 12, 14, 16, 20, 24, 26, 30, 48, 55, 59, 64, 66, 70 and 74. Bypass the System! You have to match matching blocks together as they fall from the top of the screen. There are five non-moving blocks on top and one moving block on the bottom to move around and join the falling blocks onto. Eventually after matching a few blocks the speed of the falling blocks gets faster. Match the blocks until the meter on the top of the screen is full. This mini-game appears in a Card-Jitsu Power Card. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 6, 9, 13, 15, 23, 43, 49, 69 and 76. Crack the Code! You have to crack the code by selecting a symbol. Once you click "Scan", red/yellow/green light appears. Red means that symbol is not in any of the slots and that it is wrong. Yellow means that symbol is the right symbol but is in the wrong spot. Green means that symbol is correctly placed. If player gets 4 green lights, the Field-Op is completed. It is similar to a game in the The Veggie Villain. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 17, 19, 25, 27, 31, 38, 46, 51, 63, 65, 72, 75 and 78. Repair the System! You have to control the machine passing all the red switches by pressing the keys at the bottom left of the screen. You only get five chances to input the codes so utilize the chances and finish it before you have to use all five chances. This mini-game appears in Field-Op 21, 28, 32, 52, 61, 67, 71 and 73. Targets! You have to input the X and Y cordinates to locate,and destroy the targets. This is the newest Field-Op mini-game,and was released Thursday 10th March,in 2011. This Field-Op mini game appeared in Field Ops 35, 44, 54 and 62. Spin Maze This was in Beta Testing and is actually pretty fun. You have to first build the gears, then let your robot hop onto the gears, and when you press a button the robot hops to another gear until you reach your target. Beware! All of this is under a set of time and if you're not careful you can fall off the gear and will have to start again! Decrypt the passcode This mini-game appears in Fields-ops 34, 42, 50, 56, 58, 68 and 77 Crack the lock This mini-game appears in Fields-ops 36 and 60 Match the frequency This mini-game appears in Fields-ops 37, 39 and 40 Target in range This mini-game only appears in Field-op 41 Gallery File:Clubpenguin-field-ops-assignment_1.png|First Field-Op assignment File:Field-ops-assignment-2.png|Second Field-Op assignment File:fieldopassignment3.png|Third Field-Op assignment File:Fieldop4.png|Fourth Field-Op assignment File:Fieldop5.PNG|Fifth Field-Op assignment File:field-op6.png|Sixth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp7.png|Seventh Field-Op assignment File:Field_op_7.PNG|Eighth Field-Op assignment File:Field-Op_8.png|Ninth Field-Op assignment File:Field-Op_9.png|Tenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp11.png|Eleventh Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp12.png|Twelfth Field-Op assignment File:Fieldop13.png|Thirteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp14.png|Fourteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp15.png|Fifteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp16.png|Sixteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp17.png|Seventeenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp18.png|Eighteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp19.png|Nineteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp20.png|Twentieth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp21.png|Twenty-first Field-Op assignment Field Op 22.png|Twenty-Second Field Op Assignment Field Op 23.png|Twenty-Third Field Op Assignment Field-Op 24.png|Twenty-Forth Field-Op Assignment Field Op 25.png|Twenty-Fifth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 26.png|Twenty-Sixth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 27.png|Twenty-Seventh Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 28.png|Twenty-Eighth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 29.png|Twenty-Ninth Field-Op Assignment Clubpenguin-field-ops-assignment 68.png|Sixty-Eighth Field-Op Assignment File:Field-ops-mission_1.png|Destroy the circuits! File:Field_op_mission_2.jpg|Power up the chipset! File:BypassTheSystem.PNG|Bypass the System! File:fieldop17complete.png|Crack the Code! File:Repair_The_System!.png|Repair The System! CPwikifeildops804PTrefrence.PNG|Feild-Op 80 refrencing Puffle Trouble. Cpwikifeildopserror.PNG|An error on Feild-Ops 80. Trivia *Whilst in the EPF Command Room, Gary's face on the screen has no items on, but if you click to zoom in he does. *In the French version of Club Penguin, Field-Ops are called "Special Operations" *Sometimes Field-Ops can be related to a certain event (like Field-Op 5 being related to the Music Jam 2010.) *On May 3rd, 2012, Field-Op #80 referenced a short that came out on the same day. *In the first little while that Field Op seven was released there was a glitch where you had to do it at the Recycling Plant again. **The same thing happened with Field Op Eight except you had to go back to the Beacon. **The same thing also recurred with the Dojo Courtyard and so forth. *On September 7, five stamps based off of Field-Ops were released, which included the Field Agent stamp, Special Agent stamp, Special Forces stamp, Elite Protector stamp, and Island Guardian stamp. *The large series of Field-Ops involving searching for enemy signals could possibly connect to Herbert trying to the Re-build the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 as many of the areas involved were the same places where the test robots stole parts for the Proto-Bot *A glitch on Field-Op #90 occured that allows you to do the mission two places at one time. One is the Cave Mine at the light bulb generator, the other is the Snow Forts at the Clock Tower. However, the mission game does not work at the Snow Forts. Names in Other Languages SWFs *Accept Field-Op Games *Crack the Code (Portuguese) *Repair the System (English) *Destroy the Circuts (English) *Your Orders Computer (English) *Chip Maze Category:Games Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Missions Category:Games Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Missions